Don't stop
by avatard-girl
Summary: Korra's tough exterior shatters as a frightening experience causes her emotions to go into total disarray. But someone is there to pick up the pieces for her. What will she lose from this experience, and what is it that she will gain? Read summary inside!


So I'm back, after over a year, with a new fic! If you knew me from my only other fic I wrote, FYI I closed the story down. I just couldn't keep it going, so took its last chapter down and marked it as complete.

**Story summary!:**

Korra's tough exterior shatters as a frightening experience causes her emotions to go into total disarray. But someone is there to pick up the pieces for her. What will she lose from this experience, and what is it that she will gain?

**VERY DETAILED!**

**EXTREMELY FLUFFY!**

**EXTREMELY MAKORRA!**

**This is rated "M"! BE AWARE!**

I don't own this series or its characters. I just own the creativity to utilize its characters and make them do what I want them to do =)

**Enjoy.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

For the first time in her life, Korra felt fear.

She struggled against the chains that barred her down to the damp, dirty floor she was currently forced to sit on. It was no use, but it didn't stop her from trying anyway. Not even the incredible pain and soreness in her wrists and hands. She didn't even stop her struggling when she felt the warm, slow drip down her hand from one of her wrists. All she cared about was getting herself out of where she was, out of this cold, wide cellar with her birthright element slowly dripping from the ceiling in random locations.

Her loud struggling and angry grunts kept her from hearing the footsteps until the figure's shadow was draped over her. She looked up quickly to see the hooded man with the mask over his face, the same one whole publically stripped men of their bending, and the same man who almost stripped Bolin of his bending.

Her already angry expression tightened and she sneered at the barely visible eyes behind the mask.

Amon chuckled. A slow, cruel sound. Korra was so furious that she felt her eyes stinging from the salty water that threatened to leave her eyes. She jerked herself forward toward him, as if she had forgotten that she saw tied down to the ground by the chains around her throbbing wrists. She tried to kick up a flame at him, but her ankles were chained up as well. She was in an insane fit of anger, panic, rage… she barely understood the man's voice as he made his announcement to her that he would destroy her.

She was sure there was more to what he said, but she didn't hear him. The only thing she could hear was her hot, fuming emotions that engulfed all of her senses, until a ringing in her ears that got progressively louder started overshadowing it. All the while, she yanked and pulled at the chains, ignoring the soaring pain and the now several drips down her hands. It was just like her dream. No…. her nightmare. Her nightmare that had her nearly screaming when she woke up in the middle of the night. Only now, it was real.

She was numb now, and she didn't realize she was beginning to move around less. The tangled thoughts of rage in her head became a blur, as did her sight. Before darkness draped over her vision, the last thing she saw was the palm of a hand creeping closer and closer to her face as that same damned voice spoke to her with words she couldn't hear.

And then fire.

And then she fainted.

Before she felt herself wake, her eyes slowly opened. She was still for a moment; beginning to wake up as her eyes focused on the room she was in. She stirred softly, and then pushed herself up from the cushion before the thought crossed her mind that she was actually someplace comfortable and warm now. She winced, then looked down at her wrists. They were bandaged.

And suddenly, she remembered. Her brow scrunched and she bore her teeth in a scowl, but she quickly recovered and her expression loosened as she slowly raised her head and looked around. The lighting in the room was dim; there was a bit of modest light coming from around the corner from another room, obviously lit with a candle by the way the light danced around the shadows of her current darkened room, and also from the window that shown the night time scene outside at the opposite end wall. The accent lights were enough to see where she was, and she recognized where she was. Relief poured over her so fast that she almost fell off the couch that she was halfway sitting up on from a laying position.

Korra looked toward the large, floor to ceiling window. She could see the water of the wharf sparkling as it reflected the gleam from the moon and stars above. And she could see, directly across the water, the magnificence of the temple that situated itself upon Air Temple Island.

Footsteps from the opposite direction she was looking caused her to swipe her head around quickly. And Korra couldn't help but to catch her breath. Mako stood there across the room, standing at the corner junction of the lightly lit kitchen and living room that Korra was currently in. Korra couldn't ever remember a time that she ever felt so weak. But today… today showed proof that she had a weakness after all.

Her eyes followed Mako as he began to make his way toward her, both his hands each carrying a cup. Korra moved upright to sit on the couch, and he stopped in front of her and handed her a cup. Without questioning, she received it from him, her still aching hands engulfing the warm, ceramic cup of tea. She let out a slow, shaking sigh as the heat from her cup of tea warmed her hands.

Korra had to focus and force herself not to tremble as the gentle, unvoiced gesture warmed and calmed her. She finally raised the cup to her mouth and sipped at the tea. It sort of felt awkward for a moment after Mako sat down next to her. Neither one of them said anything. But Korra finally found it in her to speak, and when she did, she wasn't surprised to find that her voice was husky and crackled.

"Thank you."

Mako lowered his cup from his mouth, resting it between both his hands at his knees as he hunched forward to make himself more comfortable. He didn't respond to her gratitude. It almost seemed as if he was waiting for more. Korra scramble through her brain more and it made her memory come forth even more.

Mako tried to stop her ridiculous impulse to do justice, to stop her from going after a certain masked man that she barely knew much about. Korra wasn't afraid. She wasn't afraid of anything, or anyone. She was the Avatar for crying out loud, and that meant she was the bringer of peace and justice. She had to keep her friends safe. She almost lost Bolin. She wasn't going to let that happen again. Not to him or anyone else she cared about. Especially not the guy that grabbed her wrist and yanked her back, trying to keep her from her impending doom. He tried to reason with her, telling her she didn't have a clue what she was going up against, that she needed to calm down and wait for the opportune time to target her enemy instead of head face first into a trap, and that he wouldn't let her go and destroy herself because of her irrational sense of justice. And, if memory served her correctly, Mako couldn't bear the thought of letting her go and losing her. However, being the hot headed and straight forward dame that she was, she was too impatient and too furious to let it go, and she just had to do something. But the sudden, overpowering feeling she gained from Mako's concerned and, dare she think, loving expression toward her sparked a feeling in her that she tried desperately to hide from him, and from herself. A feeling she had never felt before in the whole of her life. A feeling that bore itself into her the first time she saw him competing in the pro-bending stadium some time back. And she couldn't stop herself. She lunged forward and kissed him. She couldn't say for sure how long she let herself linger there, but she remembered feeling the grip on her wrist loosen and felt his hand start to slip up her arm in a loose stroke. And then she pushed herself from him and glared up into his eyes and made a promise she was obviously, unbeknownst to her at the time, unable to keep.

"I'll be alright."

Korra blinked quickly. She stared at the cup in her hands, letting the memory she just let run though her head engulf her and…. she was suddenly embarrassed.

That didn't last too long. She began to think of the last moment she remembered before she passed out from excruciating pain coursing throughout her limbs; the moment she saw her bending just about to be taken away from her as Amon's hand stretched forward toward her face.

And she remembered the fire that blazed her vision.

Sweat beaded her forehead, and she quickly looked up at Mako. "You saved me." Korra said in a quivering voice.

Mako slowly took another sip of his tea, lowered his hands again and then finally turned his gaze to her. His golden eyes were dark in the dim lit room, but a highlight from the night lighting from the window danced on the amber of his eyes."Did you think I wouldn't come after you?" The tone in his voice was more of a statement instead of a question.

Korra suddenly felt this incredible sense of security. She let her eyes keep contact with his for a moment longer, until she couldn't take it anymore and she had to look away. She was sure as hell embarrassed. She had never in her life shared a kiss with a guy. Things like boys and romance were never an article in her life before. And now she was here, situated in Republic City with the most challenging things ever to set themselves in her life… and with the very first person she has ever felt affection for.

"Where is Bolin?" Korra asked quickly. "Is he alright?"

Mako let himself relax his back a little more into the couch's cushion behind him. "He's asleep in his room."

Korra blinked. "What time is it?"

"It's a little after midnight."

Korra slowly lowered her eyes back to her cup. And then she brought it back to her mouth, finishing it off. After everything that had happened to her the past day, at that moment, she couldn't help but feel apprehensive over the situation she was currently in. Her hands gripped tightly onto her cup, and then loosened again. Mako looked down at her hands, then casually took her empty cup and set it on an end table by the couch, along with his. Without the tea cup for distraction, Korra felt suddenly lost, and very nervous. She thought about the possible thoughts that may have gone through Mako's head when she forced a kiss on him. Sure she felt him give into it, or was it maybe just her imagination? She suddenly felt like she needed to run. Run away from the situation. But how? How can she do that with words right now? Should she just run for the window, shove it open and jump into the water and swim her way back to Air Temple Island? What could Mako possibly be thinking right now about her sudden impulse to kiss him?

"Korra…" Mako called to her hesitantly.

She looked at him quickly "Ye…. Yeah?"

Mako sighed a bit irritably. "Please don't ever do that to me ever again."

And then Korra stiffened. It felt like she was just stabbed with a knife into her chest. She awkwardly looked away, looking at her now empty hands that no longer had a tea cup to occupy them. She felt a bit lost and unsure of herself. But she forced herself to recover quickly. She stood up, ignoring her fatigue and trying her best not to wobble. Mako looked up at her as she did, a bit surprise.

Korra swallowed her pride… and tried to cover her pain as she looked as far away from him as possible. "Of…. Of course! I… don't know what came over me. It was stupid really." Against her better judgment of what kind of control she had over her own body, she began to tremble. "Wow, it sure is late, I'm sure Tenzin is fuming right now, wondering where I am. I'd better go."

She made her way across the room toward the door of the attic apartment of the pro-bending stadium. Or, at least she would have if Mako's hand didn't quickly grab her arm to halt her and keep her from her destination to the door.

"I was talking about you recklessly leaping into a dangerous situation and possibly getting yourself killed!" Mako said quickly with frustration.

Korra didn't struggle against his grip like she may have in any other situation considering her stubbornness. The fact that he pointed out what he actually mean by what he said, which probably should have been obvious to her, meant that maybe he wasn't thinking at all about her impulsive kiss….

Or maybe he was which is why he had to clarify.

"Ye- yeah! I knew that." Korra lied and laughed uncomfortably. Mako just rolled his eyes.

His hand gripped her a little more firmly and tugged her back toward him. She stumbled a little and quickly looked at him wide eyed. He stood up, trying to do it as smoothly as he could, then loosened his grip on her wrist and looked down at it.

"Tenzin had a waterbender heal your wrists." He said, his voice shaky despite his attempt at controlling it. "You… might need another healing session." Mako gently glided his fingers over the wraps around Korra's wrist. Then he trailed them hesitantly over her up turned hands, over her palms.

Korra's breath caught for a moment at his gentle gesture, and then she jaggedly let it back out. "I should go back now… Tenzin is…"

Mako cut her off. "He is aware that I'm looking after you tonight. So… you're staying here… tonight."

Korra trembled violently inward at his words. A breath quickly escaped her barely parted lips. She thought quickly, trying to move away from the words he just spoke and think of it as an insult instead of anything romantic. She doesn't need protection, she's the Avatar! She's the strongest being in the world!

But the feel of Mako's hands caressing her sore hands chased away her egotistical thoughts, and she sighed in defeat. She couldn't deny that she felt strong feelings for him. Their friendship felt more to her than just a simple… friendship. She showed him that earlier in the evening when she left him baffled and dumbfounded after she ran off, leaving him behind with just a quick kiss to convey her feelings.

Her thought was cut off by her realization that her hands were shaking in Mako's hands. Both of his hands… He had both of her hands in his now. She couldn't take her gaze away from those hands. She unconsciously took a tighter hold of his hands and breathed out slowly. She was too afraid to look him in his eyes.

Yes, she was afraid for the second time that night. But it was a fear that was different from the first one, when she was chained down and helpless. Her broken emotions were still scattered from her frightening experience, and she was finding it hard to regain her composure. And Mako's gentleness toward her was making it quite difficult… but she couldn't honestly say she hated it.

"Korra…"

Well, she might as well have been chained down and helpless in this situation too. She blinked in surprise at his voice calling her name. "Y… yeah?"

Mako's hands loosened from hers and slowly rose to her shoulders. "Look at me." He demanded in a soft, slow whisper.

Korra wasn't one for taking orders. Hell no. But… she looked up just the same. Her head jerked back slightly at his gaze. She was reminded suddenly of his handsome features and beautiful, golden eyes as he stared down at her. And as her eyes fixed onto his, she could have sworn she felt his hands tremble, just for a second. A harsh, trembling breath escaped his mouth. She looked down at his lips, but she quickly looked back up to his eyes. And those eyes were looking at her lips as well, but his too quickly looked back at her eyes.

Korra's fear began to pang at her quickly. And before she could react to her sudden embarrassment and pull away from him, Mako gripped her forearms and leaned into her.

And he kissed her.

His lips lingered on hers for a moment, naïve and unsure, as if he had never kissed someone before. Korra's muscles were tense at his forwardness, but she finally let herself give in and lean herself forward into his kiss. At the submission from her, Mako let his hands glide down her arms to rest on her sides, and then he wrapped them around her, pressing her body harder to his. Korra breathed slow and heavily as Mako slanted his head to move more into the intense kiss. But after another moment, he released her lips, leaving behind a quiet smack as his lips left hers. For some reason, that soft, little sound gave Korra a chill. She wasn't sure she was fully prepared to look him in his eyes after that and be let out of his embrace, but his arms stayed in place and he only moved away from her face to look at her with his impossibly beautiful eyes to gauge her reaction. She stared back, trying to search his face for reasons, but she was utterly lost in his eyes. Mako couldn't help but to stroke at his pride for making the young, cocky Avatar feel this way. He wanted to be in control of the things around him, he had always been that way. And now, looking at her liquidly blue eyes, he had a new desire in him. Not the desire to just be with her and love her, that was a desire he already possessed. But now he wanted control over her. To monopolize her. To rule her.

The thoughts flowing through him showed clearly on his face as he stared at her with his sexy, half-lidded eyes. Korra was melting.

Slowly, he declined toward her lips again, his mouth hanging open this time as their breaths picked up again in anticipation. He stopped just before he made his contact again, lightly brushing his lips over hers. It was awkward at first, kissing with their mouths partly open, but he worked them into a rhythm. He pushed her lips apart with his own, then brushed the entrance of her mouth with his tongue, meetings hers at the same time. Korra shivered at the sensation. It was slow moving at first, as if to test the waters of their new found territories. But it didn't take long for Mako to push into her mouth further, fully enveloping her own tongue with his.

Korra's legs were visibly shaking now, but it surprised them both when her knees buckled. Mako reacted quickly and moved his arms tighter around her to stop her from falling. She slumped into him awkwardly, and Mako could now clearly see how rosy her cheeks were. He couldn't say that he had ever seen Korra blush before, but she sure looked cute when she looked so unsure of herself.

The almost collapse was a wakeup call for her. What the hell was she doing? Mako had KISSED her, and with such passion at that. She knew how she felt about him, but she didn't think he might actually have feelings for her. He was so busy trying to be so damn calm and collected and in control of everything all the time that she was afraid that if he actually did feel something for her, he would never act on it.

But he had. And he wasn't finished.

Mako swept the girl up into his arms in a bridal style, earning himself a shriek from her.

"What are you doing?" She asked, obviously alarmed.

Mako chuckled lightly. "You question me on picking you up like this, but not question me on making out with you?"

Korra's eyes widened at him in embarrassment and she blushed brightly.

"But it looks like I can't kiss you while we're standing." He continued on with a smile that dazzled his features.

Korra was about to remark about the couch being right there, but before the words could come out of her mouth, Mako began a destination someplace else. Korra tightened her grip around his neck as he bent down and awkwardly let one of his hands leave their holding position on her to reach for a door knob. When the door opened, Korra looked into the room, and her heart sank at the sight of the inside of Mako's bedroom. He closed the door quietly with his foot and then hesitantly looked at her, and she looked back up at him. She tried so damn hard to hide her apprehension from him, but though the room was dark and they could hardly see each other's faces, she knew it he could see it because he furrowed his eye brows at her.

"Did you prefer to... sleep on the couch?" He asked her, sounding rattled.

Korra's eyes drifted away from his and settled on the fabric of his jacket right next to her face. She wasn't sure what exactly he was thinking or what his intentions were. Unintentionally, as she pondered the thoughts, she slowly shook her head. She felt him move to her response and looked up in time for him place another kiss on her lips again. It was quick this time because she tensed up when he did. His eyes bore down at her with concern.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked her in his still hushed voice.

She thought for a moment, still wondering what he was implying. A question nagged at her in the back of her mind since he first kissed her in the other room, and she decided now would probably be the best time to ask it.

"Why?"

Mako's eyes brightened with confusion. He searched her now straight toward gaze at him, and began to realize what she meant. "Haven't you realized it yet?" He asked her.

Korra looked at him blankly, then blinked "Realized what?

Mako sighed, and his voice had a hint of irritation to it. "How my attitude toward you has changed? How I make it a point to keep you safe, despite your protests and saying you don't need a 'body guard'. Or how I have stopped fighting with you when you try to take control of things even though it drives me crazy since I'm such a control freak? Have you not realized that after everything that has happened, even though you were just a stranger that walked into my life, and though I tried to protest your existence in my life, I now follow you around and am with you and protect you? I can't take my eyes off of you Korra, and it's not just because you are a reckless, hot headed girl that has crazy impulses and gets herself in trouble."

Korra was beginning to feel irritated, a feeling that was not foreign to her like the previous emotions she was feeling. And somehow, she was feeling a little relief from that."Well, excuse me!" She exclaimed, and she began to move and attempt to make him release her. But he wouldn't. "Let go of me!" she demanded, pushing her hands against his chest and waving her legs around. But Mako was more persistent.

"No." He replied in a heavy tone that almost made her actually stop. But she continued her struggle and fought him.

Mako felt her winning the struggle, so he made his way to his bed and plopped her down on her back. He quickly made a flicking gesture with his hand toward a candle off to the side of the bed on a table to light it, illuminating his stricken face, went for her forearms, avoiding her wrists purposefully, and held her down forcefully. For a moment there, he was worried that he left her legs unpinned underneath him between his legs, but to his relief she abruptly stopped her struggling. He gazed down at her and saw something he hadn't expected.

Her eyes were searing with anger, but tears were falling down her cheeks. "Why are you doing these things to me?"

Mako glared down at her, almost looking irate. "Why did you kiss me?"

Korra hadn't expected him to ask her that question. And she sure as hell didn't want to have to answer it. Her bottom lip pouted out, and she quickly turned her head away from him. Mako loosened his hold on her wrists, but she didn't heave up and punch him or anything, so he thought that maybe he had a chance now to clear things up with her. But when she didn't say anything for a while, his patience gave out.

"Well?"

Korra snorted. "Well what?"

"Korra, why did you kiss me?" He asked furiously.

Korra's eyes flashed toward his instantly, rage still marring her features, and her head swung back around toward him "Because I'm falling in love with you!"

It was silent for a moment after that. Neither one of them moved, they just stayed there, keeping their eyes locked to one another for far much longer than was comfortable for Korra. It hurt her to look at his beautiful face, let alone look him in his eyes when he showed her such an expression. She turned away again and sighed. "It was a spontaneous decision. I didn't know what else to do. I'm not good with this kind of stuff, I don't know how to go about it. But you were being so forceful in trying to keep me safe. It was making… my heart move." Korra took in a deep breath and let if back out slowly. "And I felt, if just for that moment, I didn't want to hold myself back from you anymore."

Another moment passed, and Korra finally shifted, causing Mako to sit upright from his position hovering over her. Korra sat up, her legs tucked under her, and still on the bed. The moment was very uneasy, both of them not sure of what to say. But the silence was making Korra fret even more, considering the confession she just gave him. But as her eyes fixate on the bed's comforter by her knee, she heard the movement of the blankets on the bed. Mako moved himself closer to her, placed his hand on Korra's tear stained cheek and pulled her face towards him to replaces his lips to hers.

He thought for sure that she would resist. But she didn't. He didn't think that she would turn the rest of her body toward him and place her hands on his shoulders affectionately. But she did. Mako once again dug a deeper kiss with her and caressed his tongue to hers. This time, his lips moved more, and they moved faster. Quiet, grunting moans escaped his mouth into hers. The vibration of it caused a chill to creep up Korra's body.

Mako moved forward, gently shoving Korra back. He moved his hand to the back of her head and he guided her down onto a pillow, all the while never breaking their kiss. He hovered over her body once again, but now she wasn't trying to get away from him.

Which was a huge relief considering that she was now lying on his bed… and he was half lying to her side and half lying on top of her with his leg closest to her planted in between both her legs. Yep, big improvement.

Mako's tongue moved more urgently, as if he was in a hurry to taste every inch of her tongue. But Korra began to push her hands onto his chest to move him away from her face. Mako stared down at her, his eyes half lidded, and almost went soaring back to her lips at the sight he saw. The flickering light from the candle highlighted her breathtaking features; her eyes were sensuous, her cheeks were utterly flushed and her lips were swollen pink. She was absolutely beautiful.

"I love you, Korra."

A jolt sparked through her body at the words that he spoke without a second thought. "Mako…" Korra whispered as her eyes went wild with surprise.

"And everything about you." Mako added in his own whispered voice.

Korra's breath hitched at his addition and she smiled. She brought her hands up to his face and guided his lips back to hers. The urgency of their lip movement subsided, and Mako lowered his body to press down gently to Korra's. Her arms wrapped around his neck to bring his mouth more firmly to hers as their tongues came out to play once more. Mako's hand left its position to the side of Korra on the comforter and began a journey over her body. He placed his hand on her shoulder, gently caressing down the side of her body, moving slowly and gripping firmly. Then his hand went back up and stopped dangerously close to her breast.

Korra felt the sensation of her untouched body tingle with his advancements. When his hand stopped at its position, their kiss, too, stopped. Their questioning eyes held each other for a moment, but shown in her eyes was a fear he definitely saw coming. His other hand found its way to her face and he tenderly stroked his thumb over her cheek bone as his hand cupped the side of her face. He whispered to her "Are you afraid?"

Korra wanted to shake her head and tell him no, that she wasn't afraid of anything. But the situation was completely different than any other she had been in. She wasn't being question as the almighty Avatar over challenging matters. She was being questioned as the woman she was, by the man she held more dearly to her than any other in her life. Her voice shook and came out as a trembling breath as she responded "Yes."

Mako's breath was let out painfully slowly. His hand on her side moved to let his thumb glide slowly and roughly over her breast as he asked her again for the second time that night. "Do you want me to stop?"

Her liquidate eyes stared up at him with such a passion that he almost didn't wait for her hushed answer. "No. Please don't stop."

Mako soaked in the moment of her submission, realizing what she was committing herself to with him. He could hardly believe it; she was here with him, giving herself to his love that he so badly wanted to give her. He let out his held breath suddenly, then kissed her. His hand now fully cupped her breast, no more side stepping boundaries that used to be hidden there. Korra moaned against his lips as his hand made pulsing, squeezing movement over her breast.

He became more eager. His hand moved away from her chest as he sat up, bringing her up with him. He pulled her shirt up and off over her head. He allowed himself a moment to let his hands explore her soft, toned stomach, then he pulled at the wrapped cloth that banded down her breasts. Before he could finish his work, Korra placed her hands on his wrists to halt his actions. She then went for his coat, working it off of him to reveal a skin tight, white tank top underneath. His coat, along with his scarf that still clung to it, joined her top on the floor at the side of the bed.

Korra was now hesitant as she reached for the bottom of his tank top. Her breath came out sparingly and audible in the silence surrounding them. Mako finished the job for her, reaching down and slowly pulling his undershirt up and over his head. She was suddenly breathless at the sight of his toned, muscled body that was always hidden away under his clothes. She took note of how strong and muscled his shoulders and arms were, and she suddenly wanted to be embraced by those arms… badly.

Korra moved into him, startling him, as she placed her head at his shoulder and held him tight. It didn't take him more than a couple of his fast paced heart beats to wrap his arms around the obviously still frightened girl. After a few moments of their silent embrace, Korra back her head up a bit to look into his eyes, then she lowered them to the prominent muscle in his neck. Mako moved his hands back to the wraps on her back. Staggering a bit at first, but he unravel the cloth.

Korra shivered as she felt her chest binding loosen and fall from her flesh. Subconsciously, she moved in close into his embrace again, embarrassed to let herself be exposed to his sight. But her plump, soft and bare breasts pressed up against his bare chest, causing Mako to inhale sharply. The exhilaration he felt from her movement made his already stiffened manhood ache painfully.

He took in a deep, silent breath, then moved his hands from her bare back to her shoulders, and he cautiously pushed her back. He didn't want to disrespectfully stare, but the view made it hard not to. Her completely nude upper body was incredibly stunning. He looked her in her eyes, and with a desire he didn't bother masking, he told her just how beautiful she was. Her cheeks flushed as she averted her eyes in embarrassment. But she didn't have much time to look at other things as Mako moved again. He laid her back down again, locking his lips to hers as he did, and finally touch her uncovered breasts. Her nipples hardened quickly from the feel of his fingers moving about them. She kept her moans quiet since she was unable to keep them from spilling out completely. Her skin was so soft under his callused hands, he just couldn't get enough. She stirred and moved under the pressure of his hands and the rest of his body, rubbing her smooth skin against his. During their movement, Korra's legs spread further as Mako pushed his lower body closer to her core, and she twitched at the feeling of a hard bulge from his pants rubbing her inner thigh.

Mako's hand moved lower. It took hold of the pants that still remained on her, and he maneuvered himself to allow him to slowly bring her pants down off of her hips and down her legs, and then completely off, leaving just her lower bindings still hugging her hips. Mako sat there, looking down at the all too powerful girl, now under his passionate gaze, and exposed to him. She gleamed back up at him, one arm bent and hand above her head, her other arm resting across her breasts as her chest moved up and down slowly to the rhythm of her breaths.

"Oh, Korra…" He breathed her name quietly as he drank in the sight of her. She felt embarrassed again with his staring and she sat up again, shielding herself from his gaze that lasted too long for her comfort. His hands reached up to her shoulder, resting them both there for a moment before one hand reached behind her head and took hold of the binding that held her pony tail in place. He glided it down her hair until her strands fell free around her shoulders and back.

Mako adjusted them so that he could pull his comforter from out underneath them and laid it over them. Korra's heart raced like crazy, in complete fear and anticipation for what could possibly happen next. He turned his head back to her, his eyes beaming with adoration, and he brought their mouths together for a searing hot kiss. His tongue danced with hers with a new found enthusiasm. His hands roamed her body and found her breast once more.

Mako's mouth left hers and he went for her neck. Korra took in a sharp breath as his tongue and lips played with sensitive skin there, all the while his hands moved about her chest. But one hand moved away to make way for his mouth that trailed down. His tongue grazed along the sensitive nipple, causing Korra to release a whimper from her parted lips. Her skin tasted go _good_. He licked, he nipped, he sucked, and he drove her crazy as he practically devoured her breast. His hand caressed her voluptuous, toned thigh up and down and then he played about the idea of loosening the cloth that covered what he desperately wanted to touch right now. His inexperience showed as he struggled to remove the wraps, but when the last strip of the fabric left her hips to join other fabrics on the floor, Korra's eyes shot open. She was completely naked in front of Mako. The comforter covering them did little to hide herself from his wanting eyes. Korra's skin crawled with anxiety has Mako's hand slid slowly down her side, down her hip even slower, and to her other, untouched thigh which he began caressing gently.

And gentle was exactly what he had in mind to give her, despite his eagerness.

Korra attempted to grab at the edges of his pants, but she fumbled from hesitation. Mako obliged her unspoken task, and he slid his pants down off of him and discarded them quickly.

And then there they were, both completely naked and almost entangled with each other…

Korra was still in an unbelieving state of mind. It was all happening so fast, but she wanted him so bad. She wanted to be as close to this man as she possible could be, but exactly how close is that? She couldn't fathom the thought of satisfying her desires with his perfection glowing over her, because it felt like her hunger for more of him was insatiable. She was naïve, and she wasn't sure what she was supposed to be doing. And Mako knew her thought process. It was showing all over her face. He was just as inexperienced as she was, but it made it all the more exciting to him- the fact that they would be sharing this precious experience together.

Korra gasped loudly and shot herself up and into his chest. The feeling came so unexpectedly and abruptly, and so strong, that it started her frantically. But Mako didn't move his hand away. The motion of his fingers only subsided for a moment as his other arm wrapped around his lover in as tight of an embrace as he could possibly do with one arm. As for his other hand, he began to move it once again against her womanhood.

Korra held him tightly, letting out broken whimpers as she let herself give into the exciting feeling that his fingers were giving her. They rubbed harder and deeper. Korra clenched her eyes tighter, concentrating on the strokes of his fingers. She let a hand leave his back and she, too, traveled in between their bodies. At first, she wasn't quite sure what she was doing, but when her hand reached his erection and she gently grabbed it, Mako twitched impulsively and took a sharp breath in. All the while, Mako kept his fingers moving on her, and it made it difficult for Korra to work at anything else other than to let herself swim in her feeling of bliss. But her hesitant hand moved again, gripping his large, throbbing manhood and stroking it, and then realizing how massive his size was and feeling incredible fear of what he planned to do to her with it. Mako bent his head forward, clenched his eyes tighter and moaned. His fingers crept further down as he rubbed her, until he began to push a finger into her. Her head was back on the pillow with Mako's head hovering just over hers as they kept their firm hold on each other and giving each other a sample of what was about to happen. He stroked her inside one last time, and she wailed with pleasure.

Suddenly, he grabbed the wrist of her hand that was gripping him and he moved it away. Mako's eyes were closed for a moment as he fought to catch a steady breath, and he slowly opened them. He stared at her through his half lidded eyes, waiting for her to take her very last chance before he made his final move. The look in her eyes let him know that she was feeling something that she was trying to not let him notice. But she said nothing, nor did she say that she changed her mind and that she wasn't ready for this after all.

But she sure was thinking about it.

The silence was straining her heart; it was making her anticipation rise, along with her fear. When the sound of blankets rustling cut into the silence, a fire sparked in her that made her quiver. And she saw that fire flaring in Mako's eyes. When his hands touched and caressed her thighs and then moved down to her knees to spread them, he did it without hesitation, like it was natural for him to be doing this to her. For some reason though, the thing Korra's attention was on the most was the sound of the sheets rustling underneath their movements. It created waves of excitement that coursed through her body.

And then she felt it… probing her entrance.

The fire light of the candle on the bedside table played with the color of his golden eyes as they burned with aching desire for her.

Mako rested his forehead against hers, and then he pushed. And it felt awkward.

Korra clenched her eyes shut as his length made it's incredibly, painfully slow penetration into her. She was drenched from the attention Mako's hand had given her, but her sacred, unexplored womanhood was so tight that she had no idea how he was going to be able to get what was just in her hand to be inside of her. The intrusion pushed into her, it stretched her, and it was a pain like nothing else she had ever felt. She cried out in her pain, and Mako stopped his descent. He was breathing fast, as if he was out of breath from firebending practice for hours on end. Beads of sweat stood at his forehead, and he waited a moment more.

Korra's flushed, glistening face displayed her agony from the pain. But what draped over her like a blanket of sheer clarity was the passion that clearly showed him she wanted him. She slowly opened her eyes and found him staring lovingly at her. His hand found its way to the side of her head and he wiped away a stray tear that had fallen down her cheek. "Mako…" She whispered breathlessly. "I love you."

Mako's heart fluttered and he felt all his senses overwhelmed from her words. "I love you too." He whispered back. He crushed his lips into hers and kissed her frantically. "I love you so much." He continued to say against her mouth.

Sheets rustled again as Mako braced himself. He kept the hold on her mouth as he moved again. He pulled back a bit, and then he pushed in again, bringing himself further into her. Korra's cry of agony was swallowed by Mako's mouth. He continued his slow, back and forth movement into her, driving Korra into the mattress beneath her. And then, her virginity was finally his.

He hissed at the overwhelming sensation of being inside of her. "Oh Korra…" He breathed out heavily after releasing her lips and placing his forehead back on hers. He couldn't concentrate on kissing her while he was still trying to not pound himself into her. A whimper fell out with Korra's heavy breath. Mako leaned in and gently snuggled the side of his face to hers. "Does it hurt?" He whispered against her ear. An intense jolt went down her spine at the feel of his breath on her ear, but it didn't cover what she was feeling more of. She nodded quickly in reply. It hurt, and it hurt badly. He filled her with his massiveness, and it hurt like hell. It burned like _fire._

"Keep going… make love to me." She said to him breathlessly against his ear.

Mako shuddered. He lifted his head back up over her face to see her opening her eyes. He stared down at her, breathing audibly, and then slowly nodded at her, and heavily breathed a "yes" out of his mouth before he kissed her feverishly. He lifted one of her thighs up, and she caught on and did the same with her other, half wrapping them around his hips. It made it easier for him to sink himself deeper into her, causing Korra to squeeze her eyes shut again. He pulled out of her, and went back in. Korra managed to open her eyes again to look into his eyes. And they kept their lust filled eyes on each other as Mako continued his thrusting.

He stretched her, and it felt awkward. The pain was seeping away, but it still felt like a strange pressure, going in and out of her, invading her, and it reached _deep_ into her. But seeing the way Mako looked at her with so much love and so much lust, it turned her on so much that she was beginning to feel amazing. Knowing how she was making him feel satisfied her in a way she never knew she could be satisfied. She didn't know exactly when it happened, or how fast or maybe even slow it happened, but she started to feel the overwhelming sensations that she was sure Mako was feeling.

He could sense the change of feeling in her, and he smiled down at her.

Mako slowed down suddenly, pulling himself almost completely out of her, then he slammed himself hard back into her, shoving himself all the way into her. Korra gasped loudly and wailed, arching her back and throwing her head back from the forceful shove into her. He did it again, but faster this time, receiving a similar reaction from her, only this time she wasn't as surprised, and her moans sounded more like it made her feel _good._

The air around them that was once was filled with the sounds of the creaking of his bed and their heavy breathing was now filled with moans and cries of pleasure. Mako's grunting moans against the girl's neck sent jolts of delight through her body, trailing down to meet in the lower part of her body where he was now slamming into her fast… and hard. He slowed down and sat up, towering over her, and looked down at her. His chest heaved, his skin glistened from the sweat, and he looked just so damn sexy. Lifting her thighs, he adjusted himself again, and he slammed back into her again, making Korra gasp.

Looking up at the man that she loved as he thrust and pounded into her this way brought the tightening sensation between her thighs. She turned her head; eyes shut tightly, and gripped sheets next to her head. Mako felt her tighten, and a smug grin managed to cross his face and he kept thrusting. He leaned in again, turned her head gently back toward his face, and kissed her passionately. "Look at me." He panted between his quick, heavy breaths. "I want to watch you cum." Korra's eyes widened.

Mako readjusted himself once more, laying his body over hers and pressing his body into her. She tilted her hips slightly to receive him better, wrapped her arms around him, and nearly screamed into his neck when he thrust as hard as he could into her again. He plunged in and out of her so fast, and her tightening pleasure where he was connected to her was building immensely.

And then her whole body shuddered. She was overcome with the ecstasy of her orgasm. It irrupted so intensely that her thighs clenched his hips, her arms tightened around his torso, and her walls pulsed tightly around his manhood. Mako cried out in pleasure, a sound that Korra loved the moment she heard it, and he climaxed into his ecstasy as well. He trembled as he made his last few final, hard thrusts into her, and as it began to pass, he collapsed on top of her. But he did so as gently as he could. It obviously didn't bother Korra though, cause she held him close to her and breathed out the last of her intense breaths as she, too, came down from her high.

Neither one of them moved from that position as their breaths slowed down. They didn't want to move. But eventually, someone did. Mako raised himself onto his elbows, placing both of his hands at the sides of her head, and looked at her love made face. Her hair was a mess, her lips were pink and plumped from his lips, and her eyes had a softness to them that he had never seen before that night. She was gorgeous.

He leaned in and kissed her gently, earning himself a final, eased out moan from her. Korra reminded him just how much she loved him, as did he to her… and she smiled sweetly to him.

Eventually, they conceded that they would go to sleep, but it was nearly impossible for the both of them to do so. Mako refused to let her put her clothes back on, and he held her naked body close to his and declared that was how he wanted to sleep. Instead of arguing though, she giggled and obliged his request. But they couldn't fall asleep. Each time one of them stirred or made any kind of movement, they were both painfully aware from their skin moving and rubbing along against each other. Neither one of them had slept in a bed with someone else before, so making an arrangement proved to be a bit difficult. And being naked didn't help the situation, since all Mako wanted to do was press her back against the mattress and thrust her into oblivion…

But after a while of tussling around, Mako settled comfortably on his side with Korra facing him and her head laying over his arm and face close to his chest.

Mako closes his barely opened eyes, unable to keep them open any longer from his fatigue. "You know…"He began to say, seeming to trail off into his thoughts before continuing. "You should just stay here from now on instead of the island."

Korra raised her head, leaned on her elbow on the mattress, hovered over him and raised an eyebrow. "Why do you say that?"

Mako heaved his arm over her to lay her back down and snuggled her close to him. "So we can do this every night." He said, sighing in contentment and sounding very serious about it. "And, it's easier for me to keep an eye on you and protect you."

Korra pushed herself up again and looked at him with a serious face "I don't need protection! I'm strong enough to protect myself!"

Mako would have rolled his eyes if they were open. He pulled her down again, this time his arm around her was holding her tighter. "Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Well, then why would you…" she started to say as she began getting up again, but her words were cut off by him pulling her back down before she was she could barely make it away from his embrace again.

"You're moving in!" He said sternly, not even opening his tired eyes to glare at her to emphasize his demand. Korra stared blankly at his chest for a moment with wide eyes, and then her gaze softened. She giggled before snuggling in closer to him.

And Mako smiled contently.


End file.
